


Hatterenne

by Fafnir98



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafnir98/pseuds/Fafnir98
Summary: Este drabble fue originalmente escrito en agosto de 2020 como parte de una actividad del foro "Pokecueva" en la que había que escribir cada día de ese mes algo sobre un Pokémon distinto. Este día tocó uno del tipo Psíquico.





	Hatterenne

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble fue originalmente escrito en agosto de 2020 como parte de una actividad del foro "Pokecueva" en la que había que escribir cada día de ese mes algo sobre un Pokémon distinto. Este día tocó uno del tipo Psíquico.

¿Qué es esto? Mis oídos duelen. Oigo voces. Muchas voces. Molestan. Tienen pensamientos horribles. Sentimientos oscuros. Molestan mucho. Sé que son insignificantes, pero los odio. Son muy molestos.

Mi cabeza me va a estallar. Esas malditas voces no se callan. Si voy a callarlas me molestarán aún más durante el camino hacia ellas. Pero llegaría el momento en que dejen de molestar. Son horribles. Son muchísimas. Tengo que callarlas. Tengo que acabar con este sufrimiento. Derramar su sangre será mucho mejor que tenerlas hablando constantemente. Molestando. Haciéndome sufrir. Lo haré. Las callaré.

**Voy a matarlos a todos.**


End file.
